


Pretty like a girl

by BobPotaki



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki
Summary: Helga found Arnold sitting alone in the park. She thought it might be a lovely idea to sat beside him and talk about life and stuff, right? No lovey dovey moment obviously. But when she observing his face closely, boy she was wrong.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pretty like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Frank Ocean song, chanel. Thanks to my pal, for fixing some grammars in this story. Ight enjoy.

Pretty Like A Girl

Helga had been observing Arnold, who was currently walking around to find a better spot for him to draw in this large park, for quite some time. This time, however, she hadn't intended to stalk him or anything. Helga had recently just bought a bag of chips for herself from the mart and was heading back home through Hillwood Park, when she found Arnold with his sketchbook in his hand. He had been walking around like an idiot. 

After a couple of seconds of trying to control her heartbeat that had been beating so fast from just glancing at him, she approached Arnold. He had finally found a spot for himself to draw, near the lake. Arnold felt his ear twitch upon hearing footsteps coming towards him. He looked back to see Helga with her plastic bag, and he couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hey there, Arnold.."

"Hey Helga.." Arnold greeted back, nervous at her presence. 

Helga sat down on the grass next to him, trying her best not to get so close him. Otherwise, she would get overwhelmed. She glanced at his sketchbook, amazed by his sketch of the lake and trees.

"Nice art there, bucko." She complimented him, casually. Inside, she wanted to scream at him about how beautiful it was and how he's such a good artist, a talented one, even. Arnold flushed at her comment, and chuckled. His husky laugh made her heart melt.

"Thanks, Helga. It's barely even clean, but thanks. I appreciate it." He said, as he continued to erase some of the mistakes on his sketch.

While Arnold was busy sketching, Helga stared at him lovingly. The way the wind blew his long, messy, and uncombed hair made him look majestic. His hair even still smelled of that shampoo she was always so fond of. His eyes were as green as ever, shining bright like emeralds, maybe even greener then when he was a child. Maybe it was just a feeling. His wide football head was still shaped like.. Well. A football. Of course it would never change. Even when he was reached to 60 years old. 

Without realizing, Helga's hand moved on it's own. She grabbed his cheek, making him turn his head to face her. His eyes sparkled, and his cheeks flushed red. That moment, he stopped drawing. Confused, he called her name. "Helga?" His voice was so gentle and light. Helga didn't say anything, but kept observing him. Her recent thoughts kept repeating in her mind, and finally, it formed to the only word she could answer with.

"Pretty.." Helga whispered. 

Arnold raised his brows. "W.. what?" He asked.

"You're pretty." She repeated, louder than before. 

Arnold blinked a couple of times, before he finally processed what she meant. His cheeks were now even more red. He looked down sadly, but kept her hand on his cheek.

"You're bluffing..." He said, quietly.

Arnold had been losing his confidence throughout the years. He was now less of Mr. Brightside, and was more quiet, losing interest in helping people. This happened to him when he was around 14 years old. Now, he was almost 17. At least it wasn't as bad as when he was 16. He had a lot of mental problems that he never opened up about, or even believed himself.

Helga frowned, now putting her other hand on his left cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You're pretty, Arnold. That's a fact. Heck, you look like a girl right now wearing that pink, plaid shirt," She smirked, her eyes following him as he looked down at his shirt. "No offense, Arnold." She quickly added. She smiled when she heard him giggle.

"Pretty like a girl..." She thought. Though she'd never admit it openly, she does like girls, even finding them attractive. She even once thought Lila was beautiful. And not in a friendly way.

Thinking about how Arnold was pretty, rather than handsome, really warmed her heart.

Then, suddenly, she felt lips on hers. Arnold had been kissing her for the past 4 seconds. Helga realized how long she was out from reality that she didn't even notice him kissing her. Helga leaned forward a bit, kissing him back. 

They both pulled away quickly after hearing a bunch of kids laughing, making kissing noises towards them. Helga frowned deeply, feeling the urge to just throw the kids into the lake. Arnold proceeded to just laugh softly, making Helga decide against it. They both stood up from the spot, and walked off to the exit of the park. 

As they both got out, Arnold pulled out his motorcycle key from his pocket, turning to Helga. "Do you uh.. want me to give you a ride home?" He asked. Helga was quiet for a moment, looking down at her white plastic bag, that still had the chips in it. She looked up to Arnold, who was currently swinging his keys with his finger, making them jingle. 

Helga smiled, suddenly feeling bold again. "How about we go to your house and watch some Netflix?" She said, as she lifted her plastic bag. Arnold's eyes sparkled, he smirked happily as he ran to his motorcycle, settling himself on it. He patted the back seat, inviting her to sit on it.

"Hop on!" He almost shouted in excitement.

Helga rolled her eyes, smiling like a fool as she joined him for a ride. 

While riding, Helga leaned her body close to Arnold's, thinking back to when she had observed his face closely. Without changing her mind, she always had one answer for it. 

Her guy is pretty like a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for wasting your time!


End file.
